Hindsight
Hindsight is the 10th episode of the 9th season of "E.R." Plot The past 24 hours of Luka's day play in reverse after he gets into a car accident with med student Erin Harkins after working hungover the day after a staff Christmas party which results in the misdiagnosis of a patient that ends up brain dead. NBC Description 'ER' REVERSES FORM IN UNIQUE CHRISTMAS EPISODE AS EVENTS UNFOLD FROM END-TO-BEGINNING: ' In a form-breaking episode, events just before Christmas are traced in reverse chronological order as a hungover Dr. Kovac's (Goran Visnjic) troubled life lurches closer to tragedy when his car accidentally hits another auto on icy roads, endangering his passenger, young resident Harkins (guest star Leslie Bibb, "Popular"). While on duty, Kovac struggles to help a sickly young man (guest star Michael Ealy, "Barbershop") fight for his life. In addition, Abby (Maura Tierney) and the emergency room staff attend to a pair of belligerent elves and a young female hockey player (guest star Brittney Lee Harvey) with a head wound. Meanwhile, the ER is awash in Christmas casualties, including a case that resonates with Kovac as it involves a Croatian war criminal and the survivor from the family he killed. Noah Wyle, Laura Innes, Ming-Na, Sherry Stringfield, Sharif Atkins, and Mekhi Phifer also star. TV-14 Short Synopsis ER decides to tell this episode in a backward way. Dr, Kovac gets in a car accident and Abby must help a young hockey player with a head wound. Christmas casualties come rolling in as Kovac sees a familiar face. Characters * Luka Kovac * Abby Lockhart * John Carter * Kerry Weaver * Jing-Mei Chen * Michael Gallant * Greg Pratt Trivia *Although she appears in the opening credits, Alex Kingston does not appear in this episode. 'Music *"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" by Bruce Springsteen *"What Child is This?" (words by William Chatterton Dix, set to the traditional English melody of "Greensleeves") (playing on the snowglobe) Quotes :Frank (while dressed in a Santa suit): Sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas, little girl. :Abby: I want it to be January. ---- :Frank: Since when is Santa scary? :Pratt: Since he looks like a fat, old homeless dude. ---- :Frank and Jerry are both dressed like Santa and arguing with each other :Abby: You guys, we already have the wasted angel of Bethlehem. Can we not have feuding St. Nicks? ---- :Luka (to Harkins): Why do you want to be a doctor? :Erin: I don't know. Good at science. :Luka: I became a doctor to take care of people. To heal them. (lies down on his bed) :Erin: You do. Every day. :Luka: But strangers, only strangers. And not tomorrow. (falls asleep) ---- :Luka: (to Abby) We don't talk much anymore. Like we don't know what to say. :Abby: Well, we should fix that. We could get a cup of coffee or something, or you could come over for dinner? Carter orders up a mean pizza. :Luka: (touches her arm) I miss you, Abby. :Abby: Uh, okay, I'm gonna take a wild guess here; you've been drinking. :Luka: So? :Abby: So... maybe we should talk about this some other time? :Luka: You don't look happy. :Abby: I'm happy. :Luka: That... that's good. I want you to be happy. I'm just saying that if you're not... :Abby: I should go. :Luka: I made mistakes. A lot, a lot of mistakes. :Abby: Don't make another one. ---- Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes